Spider-Man 2099 (film)
Spider-Man 2099 '''is a fan made film by Imperial Wyrm, based on the Marvel comics of the same name. Plot '''It is the year 2099, and the United States has become a corporate plutocracy. The corporation known as Alchemax rules the US, exploiting people, and using people for their own profit.... Miguel O'Hara is head of the genetics program of Alchemax. An intelligent geneticist who graduated from Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters, Miguel spends his spare time researching and going on dates with his girlfriend, Xina Kwan. Alchemax's Genetic Program is trying to create super powered "corporate raiders". When a test subject for the project dies, O'Hara feels guilty and wishes to resign from Alchemax. However, Tyler Stone, the CEO of Alchemax, tricks O'Hara into using the drug called Rapture. Rapture is an addictive drug that genetically bonds to the user. When O'Hara uses the gene alteration machine on himself, trying to rid himself of the drug, Aaron Delgado, the right hand man of Stone, interferes. This causes an accident in the lab, which splices O'Hara's DNA with that of a spider's. When he wakes up, hours later, his eyes have turned red and he has become super agile with heightened senses. He also can stick to walls, shoot organic webbing from his wrists, and use claws and fangs. He notices similarities between his abilities, and that of Spider-Man, a "superhero" from years ago. His grandpa had told stories to him about Spider-Man, and he had records of him in his lab. Spider-Man had last appeared in the 2040's, and was never seen again. There used to be heroes such as The Avengers, protecting people, before Alchemax took control. Miguel O'Hara is hunted by agents of Alchemax, so he dons a bodysuit to conceal his identity, becoming the new Spider-Man. He uses a mask he originally wore for the Mexican Day of the Dead with his costume. He fights agents of Tyler Stone, who are pursuing him. While this is going on, Tyler Stone's son, Kron Stone, who is a former bully of O'Hara, has been promoted at Alchemax. Kron hires assassins to kill Jake Gallows, a retired cop and family man, who had a disagreement with Tyler Stone. Gallows survives, but his family are killed, and he vows revenge against Alchemax. He becomes a vigilante known as The Punisher, and kills Kron, after having a shootout with his henchmen on the rooftop of Alchemax. Kron's corpse falls off of the Alchemax building and is washed down the sewers. A strange slimy creature engineered as a "cancer leech", by Alchemax, escaped into the sewers during the shootout at Alchemax. The creature then bonds with Kron, resurrecting him as undead with enhanced strength and agility. Calling himself Venom, Kron pursues Gallows. While going on a rampage in the slums, Venom is confronted in a battle by Spider-Man, whom he overpowers. The Punisher and Spider-Man team up to stop Venom. Cast * Taron Egerton as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man * Michael Angarano as Peter Parker/Spider-Man (flashbacks) * Tom Hardy as Jake Gallows/The Punisher * Jamie Chung as Xina Kwan * Oscar Isaac as Aaron Delgado * Robert Redford as Tyler Stone * Tom Felton as Kron Stone/Venom * Scarlett Johansson as the voice of Lyla, Miguel's A.I. * Eric Bana as George O'Hara, the abusive father of Miguel (flashbacks) * Penelope Cruz as Conchata O'Hara, mother of Miguel (flashbacks) * Frank Grillo as Alex Toro, captain of Tyler Stone's henchmen Category:Created by Imperial Wyrm Category:Movies